Promessa
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Um amor proibido que nunca deveria ter começado. Um amor que ultrapassa todas as barreiras. Uma promessa que nem o tempo poderá quebrar. - 3º lugar no I Challenge de Songfics Românticas no 3V


****

PROMESSA

Disclaimer: _personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner BrothersA música "Promise Me" pertence a Beverly Craven e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências. Fanfic escrita sem fins lucrativos._

****

Avisos: _fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 10 anos._

****

Spoilers: _PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF_

****

Sumário: _Um amor proibido que nunca deveria ter começado. Um amor que ultrapassa todas as barreiras que a vida pode oferecer. Uma promessa que nem o tempo poderá quebrar._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olhos postos na calma ondulação, na água salgada que tomava como sua a areia negra e a abandonava no segundo seguinte, perfeitamente lisa, perfeitamente pura, sob o céu estrelado. Ela não precisava de mais... ela não _queria_ mais. Aquilo era tudo o que necessitava.

Ele estendeu a mão pela areia para pegar na dela. O simples toque dos seus dedos fê-la sentir um arrepio pela espinha, depois como se estivesse a ser anestesiada e fechou os olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que, de facto, estavam ali juntos. Após tantas guerras, tantas lutas, tantas lágrimas derramadas... juntos, por fim. Longe do mundo que os condenava com palavras mordazes e olhares cruéis; daqueles que os condenavam por sucumbirem à magia mais poderosa que todas as outras, à qual vulgarmente se chamava amor.

- Vais ficar aqui comigo?

A voz de Hermione fê-lo lembrar-se do canto das sereias, com o ruído do mar como pano de fundo. Os seus olhos permaneciam cerrados, como se ela se encontrasse em profundo estado de adormecência. O cabelo castanho e ondulado esvoaçava com a suave brisa daquela madrugada, como dança maravilhosa que apenas pertencia aos seus sonhos mais profundos. Draco já nem sabia se o que observava em seu redor era a verdadeira realidade ou se era fruto da sua imaginação, como resultado dos sentimentos que, lentamente, tomavam conta de si.

- Se tu assim quiseres... – respondeu ele, esperando ver o brilho daqueles olhos que tanto amava ainda antes de o sol os encadear com a sua luz.

Como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos do companheiro, Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos, doces como chocolate, e encarou a sua pálida e pontiaguda face. Um triste sorriso surgiu no seu rosto enquanto a mão se estendia para acariciar a face gelada à sua frente. Sabia qual era a realidade de agora. Sabia que as coisas nunca voltariam a ser como antes.

Perdida naquela praia calma e segura que antes pensava pertencer somente a esperanças perdidas, Hermione sentia que era ali, junto a Draco, que a sua alma ficaria para sempre. Porque achara por fim a catedral dos seus sonhos; ali podiam amar e ser amados sem terem por trás os dedos acusadores que não aceitavam os sentimentos partilhados entre eles. Era ali que pretendia permanecer eternamente, nos braços de quem amava, perdendo o sentido de tempo e de espaço, fugindo à loucura do mundo que os observava atentamente, buscando o primeiro sinal em como eles estavam certos e os apaixonados errados.

Mas assim? Assim havia algo que fazia imensa falta... havia algo que dava um tom tão negro à sua relação. Não existiria uma qualquer maneira de voltar atrás no tempo, para aquela mesma praia onde agora se encontrava, antes da situação que retirara a essência à paixão de ambos?

__

You light up another cigarette and I pour the wine

("Tu acendes outro cigarro e eu sirvo o vinho")

__

It's four o'clock in the morning and it's starting to get light

("São quatro horas da manhã e está a começar a clarear")

__

Now I'm right where I want to be losing track of time

("Agora estou no local exacto onde queria perder o controlo do tempo")

__

But I wish that it was still last night

("Mas desejava viver ainda a noite passada")

- A vida tem destas partidas, Hermione! – começou ele, com voz sussurrante e tremida. – Tu sabes isso. E é hora de encarar aquilo que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Não podes continuar assim!

A face da jovem distorceu-se com a surpresa que a atingiu após tais palavras. Sempre pensara que Draco partilhava os mesmos sentimentos que ela sentia para com ele. Como poderia vir agora com a conversa que sempre temera? Agora que estavam juntos e sem quem os culpasse por isso, porque é que falava como se quisesse desistir?

- Nós vamos seguir em frente, Draco, ao lado um do outro! – atirou Hermione, aproximando-se dele para se aconchegar junto do seu tronco. – Lembras-te de quando ansiávamos por um local onde ninguém nos criticasse, nem olhasse de lado por nos ver de mãos dadas? Encontrámos esse sítio! E a guerra acabou, a dor acabou, ninguém tem o direito de opinar sobre aquilo que dizemos ou fazemos ou sentimos. Agora é a hora de ficarmos juntos!

A luz das estrelas foi suficiente para conseguir visualizar o sorriso que Draco esboçou na sua face. Ele quase nunca sorria – nos últimos meses, a vida não lhe tinha dado nada para o fazer. Mas sempre que o fazia, era para Hermione, o seu presente especial. Ela espreitou aquele momento que tanto prazer lhe dava observar e apertou a sua mão esquálida com força. Seria agora a altura de ver aquele sorriso sempre que olhasse o seu rosto?

- Hermy – a doçura de tal nome quando proferida por aqueles lábios era algo que a morena sempre desejara ouvir mas que nunca pensara ver concretizado. – esse "agora" é muito diferente! Não podemos continuar a pensar, a agir e a planear a nossa vida como se permanecesse tudo como antes, quando ambos sabemos que não é assim! Tu tens de enfrentar a realidade... estarei aqui sempre para ti, mas não estejas eternamente apaixonada por quem eu era!

Seria de esperar que aquela conversa estava para vir! Desde que Draco regressara à sua vida, no momento em que podiam ser livres e viver em paz, sem as trevas do Mal a ensombrem as suas vidas, que Hermione aguardava o momento em que iria ouvir aquele exacto discurso. As palavras que iriam cravar a fundo o punhal que ela tinha cravado no peito e que cada vez doía mais.

Tentou sorrir despreocupadamente, mas não conseguiu. Havia algo brilhante nos olhos azul-acinzentados dele que lhe dizia que, pela primeira vez, era Hermione quem se comportava de forma irracional e desesperada. A voz da consciência repetia tais palavras, que se perdiam no eco da sua mente. No entanto, ela abanou a cabeça; também preparara o seu discurso de resposta:

- Eu vou estar eternamente apaixonada por ti, Draco! Não interessa aquilo que és agora e eras anteriormente. Eu amo-te, como e onde posso eu aprender a não te amar? – falou, de voz tremida e embargada pela emoção. – Só eu sei aquilo que sinto quando fico longe de ti! Sinto um vazio enorme no meu peito que nada nem ninguém mais preenche! É uma sensação de mal-estar que me acompanha as vinte e quatro horas do dia! Eu sinto a falta do teu corpo a meu lado, dos teus dedos entrelaçados nos meus, do teu ombro onde deixo repousar a minha cabeça. Não consigo viver sem ti! E se tu não queres continuar a meu lado, então di-lo já, para eu terminar já com esta dor!

- Não digas isso, Hermione...

- Por favor, não me obrigues a terminar contigo! – suplicou ela.

O céu tomava um tom de azul cada vez mais claro com o passar do tempo, à medida que se via o Sol espreitar ao fundo do cenário, do outro lado do oceano. Hermione sentiu uma gota de água escorrer pela sua face direita até ao canto da boca. Sabor ligeiro a sal. Discretamente, limpou os olhos, mas Draco já reparar nas suas lágrimas. Detestava que ele a visse chorar!

A mão dele subiu para acariciar o topo da sua cabeça morena, puxando-a ligeiramente para si e obrigando-a a repousar no seu ombro. Fossem quais fossem as palavras escolhidas para ilustrar os seus discursos, Hermione sabia que também o companheiro não queria dizer o adeus definitivo.

- A festa de noivado de Harry e Ginny é hoje à noite na Toca e eu sou a única que não tem par para me acompanhar! – murmurou ela, encontrando o consolo que precisava junto a ele. – Posso contar com a tua presença?

Draco não conseguiu evitar o riso ao ouvir tamanha proposta. Depois dele, Hermione também não.

- Acho que vou adorar!

You look like you're in another world but I can read your mind

("Pareces viver num outro mundo mas eu consigo ler os teus pensamentos")

__

How can you be so far away lying by my side?

("Como podes estar longe de mim e manteres-te a meu lado?")

__

When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you

("Quando te deixo sinto a tua falta e estarei a pensar em ti")

__

Every night and day

("Toda a noite e todo o dia")

hr

A festa de noivado estava ao rubro. Hermione ocupou um dos sofás na sala de estar dos Weasleys e jurou a si própria não tocar no prato de torta de maçã que Fred e George haviam acabado de colocar sobre a mesa de doces que Molly preparara apaixonadamente durante a tarde para a festa da filha mais nova. Estava contente por ver dois grandes amigos, finalmente, darem tal passo na sua vida. Os sorrisos apaixonados nas faces de Harry e Ginny diziam tudo em relação ao que sentiam um pelo outro.

Deitou a face na palma da mão e apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos. Consultou rapidamente o relógio de pulso e viu que já eram perto das onze horas da noite. O jantar fora demorado e Harry estava prestes a pedir a mão da namorada em casamento a Arthur Weasley. Onde estaria Draco?

Os irmãos mais velhos de Ginny divertiam-se numa conversa de trabalho, política, desporto e economia a um canto da sala, o que afastara as suas esposas para o canto oposto. Arthur e Ron lá estavam, junto ao futuro noivo, provavelmente ocupados num demorado interrogatório acerca das intenções do jovem moreno para com a sua futura mulher, enquanto esta sofria com os conselhos intermináveis da progenitora, muito preocupada em assegurar-se que a sua única filha seria uma excelente noiva, esposa e mãe. Somente a família de ruivos e ela se encontravam naquela festa. Sabia que nenhum deles aceitaria a presença de Draco entre o grupo. Os sentimentos de desprezo e nojo contra aqueles que haviam lutado do lado dos vencidos na guerra estavam ainda bem ardentes naquele lar. Que iriam os Weasley saber se soubessem da relação que existiam entre eles os dois? Apenas Harry e Ron sabiam de tal e nunca haviam concordado com esse amor, nunca lhe haviam perdoado tal pecado. Se nem os seus amigos de sempre a entendia, como poderiam os outros compreender aquilo que ela sentia perante o inimigo?

- Então, Hermione, que tal? – um dos gémeos aproximou-se dela como um furacão. – Que carinha tão triste... Não me vais dizer que estás apaixonada pelo Harry e que só agora o percebeste, pois não?

Apesar de se sentir à beira do desespero devido ao atraso do amado, a jovem não conseguiu esconder um sorriso ao ouvir a estrambólica teoria de Fred para explicar a sua tristeza.

- Não estás feliz com o anúncio do casamento Potter-Weasley?

Estava prestes a responder que ele se encontrava a anos-luz daquilo que de facto lhe pesava no peito quando George se aproximou do irmão gémeo e lhe deu uma cotovelada. Seguindo o olhar de ambos, imediatamente Hermione se congratulou a si mesma por se precaver contra a torta das duas pestes, ao reparar no interesse repentino dos ruivos em Ron, que acabara de pegar uma fatia da guloseima e a olhava com ar embevecido. Que feitiços estariam ali contidos?

Não teve tempo sequer para tentar responder à questão. De súbito, sentiu um arrepio na espinha e percebeu que o coração cavalgava como louco no seu peito. Algo a chamava para lá da sala. E Hermione não precisava de mais para saber que Draco chegara e a esperava lá fora.

Levantou-se do sofá e decidiu ir até ao pátio. O local nem era má ideia para um encontro, uma vez que todos os convidados preferiam as quatro apertadas paredes da casa dos Weasleys à noite subitamente fresca de Abril. Passando atrás dos corpos quase petrificados de Fred e George, hipnotizados com a imagem do irmão mais novo prestes a cair em mais uma das suas inúmeras partidas, Hermione tentou escapar-se do molho de gente que conversava pela sala, entrada e até mesmo cozinha. Sabia que Draco estava lá fora à sua espera e após passar o jantar testemunhando beijos apaixonados e toques suaves entre as mãos de casais apaixonados, queria experimentar também o mesmo tratamento romântico.

Teve sorte. No exacto momento em que inventava uma desculpa para se escapulir ("Tenho de apanhar um pouco de ar fresco!" ou talvez "Adoro ver as estrelas brilharem na tela azul de uma bela noite de Primavera!"), as atenções de toda a família fugiram para Ron, cuja figura humana desaparecera para dar origem a um candelabro de leve tom avermelhado. Aproveitando a deixa, enquanto todas as pessoas se aproximavam da mesa dos doces, Hermione abriu a porta e escapou para o pátio, deixando para trás os gritos furiosos de uma elegante Molly Weasley que ralhava com os filhos enquanto tentava acudir o candelabro oscilante, sendo interrompida pelas gargalhadas ruidosas da família e pelos pedidos de desculpa de Fred e George, que garantiam a pés juntos apenas quererem deixar o irmão sem poder articular qualquer som.

O vento fresco da noite bateu-lhe de frente no rosto. Estava escuro para lá dos pirilampos que Arthur utilizara para decorar o caminho empedrado que levava do portão do pátio até ao casarão que, mesmo com os casamentos dos herdeiros, parecia ficar cada vez maior. Esfregou os braços com as mãos. O vestido sem alças que utilizara naquela noite era suficientemente agradável para estar dentro de casa, mas já não o era para estar ao relento. Estava gelada! Onde estaria Draco? Sabia que não podia estar errada...

- Estás muito bonita! – observou uma voz masculina por entre a escuridão.

Ela olhou para o local de onde lhe pareceu provir o som. Lá estava Draco: belíssimo, como sempre, mesmo que estivesse numa festa de noivado e não trocasse os seus mantos do dia-a-dia. O seu cabelo louro pemanecia caído para a sua testa e aquele sorriso... o quanto ela amava aquele sorriso!

Draco avançou até junto da amada e entregou-lhe a flor que levava na mão direita, escondida atrás das costas.

- Apanhei-a agora mesmo, no jardim – ele apontou para as flores que nasciam atrás de si. – Espero que o papá Weasley não se zangue comigo!

Hermione sorriu e aceitou o seu presente. Se ela pudesse, veria o brilho que nascera nos seus olhos agora que sabia que Draco estava consigo. Levou a flor ao nariz para a cheirar. Tinha um aroma tão doce quanto aquele momento.

- Pensava que já não vinhas! – disse ela, tentando apagar o tom de censura que não era totalmente verdadeiro. Estava tão contente por vê-lo ali!

__

Just promise me you'll wait for me

("Apenas promete-me que esperas por mim")

__

'Cos I'll be saving all my love for you

("Porque eu estarei a guardar todo o meu amor para ti")

__

I know I'll be home soon

("Sei que estarei de volta em breve")

__

Promise me you'll wait for me

("Promete-me que esperas por mim")

__

I need to know you feel the same way too

("Preciso saber que sentes o mesmo que eu")

__

And I'll be home, I'll be home soon

("E estarei de volta, estarei de volta em breve")

Draco desviou o olhar da figura fantástica de Hermione e deixou-o cair na casa que estava a uns passos de si. As conversas dos convidados, a música que era entoada na rádio e até mesmo os ralhetes da matriarca Weasley aos gémeos, que pareciam ainda não ter devolvido uma forma humana ao irmão, conseguiam escutar-se no pátio, apesar de possuírem diversas interferências. Não era necessário estar presente na festa para saber que estava a ser um sucesso – mesmo com a partida descontrolada de Fred e George.

- O Potty e a Weasel devem estar muito contentes! – comentou o loiro com uma voz amarga que não passou despercebida aos ouvidos da companheira.

- O Harry e a Ginny estão muito contentes! – Hermione fez questão de carregar nos nomes dos amigos para lhe dar a entender que não gostava de ouvir tais palavras saírem da sua boca. – E o facto de teres inveja da festa de noivado deles não te dá o direito de chamares esses nomes aos meus amigos!

O seu tom de voz era duro, mas não alcançava os seus olhos. Detestava quando Draco tratava mal os seus amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo, compreendia a sua posição: ele nunca lhes perdoara o facto de eles nunca terem aceite a relação romântica entre ambos. Desde que tinham assumido o seu amor que o antigo Chefe de Turma dos Slytherin se tentava conter para não magoar os sentimentos da amada em relação aos amigos, mas por vezes, os seus pensamentos sobre eles falavam mais alto.

- Desculpa! – Draco baixou o olhar e pegou nas mãos da rapariga. – Tu sabes o quanto eu gostava de te dar uma festa destas! Não me consigo habituar à ideia de que tal nunca acontecerá!

- Não é preciso tanto para me pedires em casamento! Bastamos tu e eu!

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Tu és louca, Hermione! Agora queres casar comigo...

A morena riu também, mas estava a dizer a verdade. Ela gostaria de subir ao altar com ele e não era necessária uma festa como aquela para oficializar a sua união. Talvez devessem ter pensado a sério nesse assunto, tivessem tomado uma resolução antes. Agora, era tarde de mais!

Ela esfregou de novo os braços gelados e reparou na "pele de galinha" ao longo deles. Draco também reparou que a jovem estava a enregelar naquele pátio, enfiada naquele vestido, e imediatamente passou os seus próprios braços em torno dos dela, numa tentativa de restabelecer a sua temperatura corporal.

- Deixei o casaco lá dentro quando vim ter contigo! – desculpou-se.

- Esqueceste-te ou fizeste de propósito?

Draco beijou-a no pescoço enquanto abraçado a ela, fazendo-a corar de embaraço. Não, na verdade fora o mais puro dos esquecimentos que a fizera sair à rua naquele estado numa noite daquelas. Mas tinha de admitir que estava grata por tal: a preocupação dele pelo seu bem-estar era muito reconfortante!

Um arrepio pela espinha foi o que bastou para apagar o sorriso e a sensação de conforto que estava a nascer dentro de si, ameaçando tomar o controlo de todo o seu corpo, de toda a sua alma. A conversa que tinham partilhado naquele emocionante momento enquanto perdidos na praia veio-lhe de súbito à memória. Teria ela de estragar aquela sensação de estar ali, nos braços dele, esperando que o momento nunca chegue ao fim?

- Passei o dia todo a pensar naquilo que me disseste na madrugada passada! – começou Hermione, virando-se para o olhar nos olhos. – Pensei muito...

- E chegaste à conclusão que eu estava certo, não foi?

A jovem suspirou fundo.

- Não exactamente! – explicou ela, sentindo o coração apertar tanto que mal o sentia bater. – Mas admito agora que tinhas razão no que dizias! Eu amo-te, tu amas-me... mas não podemos pensar como antes ou fazer os mesmos planos que os outros casais fazem. Temos de admitir que vivemos em circunstâncias especiais... surreais...

- Mas isso já te tinha eu dito há muito tempo! Ouve Hermione, eu quero que saibas que te amo muito e assim será até ao fim do mundo, e sei que o mesmo se sucede contigo. No entanto, eu quero que tu sejas feliz, que realizes os teus sonhos... mesmo que isso signifique que seja longe de mim!

Hermione soube que ele falava a verdade. Estava nos seus olhos, podia vê-lo tão bem! Agora faltava era encontrar o caminho que ajudasse a suportar a realização destas palavras.

- O meu sonho é ficar contigo! – falou, com voz tremida, sem saber se era do frio, da emoção ou de ambos. – Se agora não posso ver esse desejo realizado, estou disposta a esperar por esse momento. Por favor, Draco, até podes desistir de me acompanhar ao longo da minha vida, mas podes prometer-me que esperas por mim? Esperar até que possamos estar juntos e dar largas ao amor que nos une...

À sua frente, o jovem sorriu. Porque é que ele não sorria mais vezes? Era algo que lhe assentava sempre tão bem!

- Tu és mesmo louca! Onde é que querias que eu fosse?

Porém, pela primeira vez, Hermione não sorriu com ele. Precisava ouvi-lo prometer tal coisa, para ter a certeza que podia contar com ele.

- Por favor! – tornou a morena, afastando progressivamente do peito dele, mas sem nunca largar a sua mão. – Promete-me que vais esperar pelo meu regresso a ti e que me vais amar então com a mesma força de agora. Para poder dar um sentido às minhas esperanças e aos meus sonhos. Por favor... só uma promessa, Draco!

Quem lhe respondeu, contudo, não foi o seu interlocutor. Uma outra voz juntou-se à sua, substituindo aquela que queria ouvir. Uma voz também ela masculina, doce e alegre, mas agora ligeiramente surpresa. A voz de Harry.

- Hermione... com quem estás a falar?

__

When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you

("Quando te deixo sinto a tua falta e estarei a pensar em ti")

__

Every night and day

("Toda a noite e todo o dia")

__

Just promise me you'll wait for me

("Apenas promete-me que esperas por mim")

__

'Cos I'll be saving all my love for you

("Porque eu estarei a guardar todo o meu amor para ti")

__

I know I'll be home soon

("Sei que estarei de volta em breve")

__

Promise me you'll wait for me

("Promete-me que esperas por mim")

__

I need to know you feel the same way too

("Preciso saber que sentes o mesmo que eu")

__

And I'll be home, I'll be home...

("E estarei de volta, estarei de volta...")

Ela voltou-se para o amigo de óculos, apanhada de surpresa. Tentava esconder a imagem de Draco – o quão furioso ele ficaria se o visse ali!

- Que ideia é essa? – protestou a morena, rezando para que o sangue não lhe afluísse à face naquele momento. – Eu não estou a falar com ninguém!

- Não me queiras fazer passar por parvo! Toda a gente reparou na tua ausência, eu vim procurar-te para te dizer que estou prestes a pedir a mão de Ginny em casamento e encontro-te a conversar para o nada no pátio – por cima do aro dos óculos, as suas sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se em sinal de desconfiança. – Eu ouvi o nome Draco!

O seu pior receio concretizara-se, Harry sabia que Draco estava ali com ela. Disfarçadamente, espreitou por cima do próprio ombro: o loiro permanecia atrás de si, com um sorriso trocista na sua bela e pontiaguda face.

- Harry, eu...

- Eu nada, Hermione! Mas que raio é isto, o que é que aquele idiota te fez? Tu não eras assim antes dessa estupidez de estares apaixonada pelo Malfoy! – Harry agarrou a amiga pelos ombros e abanou-a com suavidade, como que a tentar que ela assimilasse as sua palavras. – Paixões e feitiços à parte, mete na tua cabeça que Draco Malfoy está morto e não vai voltar!

Hermione abanou negativamente com a cabeça, tentando impedir que as lágrimas cumprissem a ameaça e transbordassem dos seus olhos. Harry estava errado, Draco Malfoy estava exactamente atrás dela, gozando descaradamente com o rapaz dos olhos verdes. Estava disposta a tudo excepto acreditar nas suas palavras.

- Não digas isso, estás redondamente enganado!

- Hermione, fui eu mesmo quem reconheceu o corpo! Malfoy morreu às mãos de Voldemort há quatro meses atrás, por razões que ainda não foram explicadas...

- Draco morreu porque queria combater Voldemort, queria estar do nosso lado. Tu e os outros é que não querem acreditar que ele também tinha uma boa alma! – mas porque é que Harry não acreditava, era tão fácil acreditar... – E tu estás enganado porque Draco voltou para mim... Ele continua a meu lado, está aqui comigo!

Ela apontou para o companheiro que permanecia atrás de si. Parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro, tal como da última vez que estiveram juntos antes de receber a notícia de que tinham encontrado o seu corpo sem vida abandonado nas ruas da capital inglesa. Como é que Harry podia olhá-los como se ela estivesse maluca e ele não estivesse ali com eles?

- As pessoas que amamos podem morrer, mas nunca nos abandonam! Tu devias saber perfeitamente que elas permanecem eternamente vivas no nosso coração!

Harry aproximou-se dela e acariciou a sua face com ambas as mãos. Sabia que a amiga estava a atingir o fundo daquele poço de emoção e saudade. Que seria preciso fazer para a resgatar?

- Ouve, eu não entendo que relação foi essa que vocês tiveram! Mas eu consigo ver que estás muito magoada com a morte dele e eu não quero que estejas assim! – falou ele ternamente, como quem fala com uma criança de dois anos. – Está de luto o tempo que quiseres, chora no meu ombro sempre que precisares, mas promete que vais seguir em frente, continuar com a tua vida e superar a morte de Malfoy! Não te podes lamentar eternamente!

Os olhos verdes dele pareciam possuir a mesma sombra de verdade que ela vira bailar nos olhos de Draco. Harry parecia ser sincero no que sentia e no que pensava. Ao mesmo tempo, falava a verdade e dissera as palavras que ela sabia serem as correctas. Tinha de ultrapassar o facto de que agora a sua relação com Draco apenas podia sobreviver com base em memórias e recordações.

- Eu prometo, Harry! – confirmou a jovem. – Agora podes ir andando para casa? Não vou perder o teu pedido, mas tenho de me despedir dele, OK?

Ele olhou o vazio e a escuridão atrás da amiga. Hermione parecia louca, falando do amado morto como se ele estivesse ali ao lado dele, ainda respirando como qualquer ser vivo. Seria essa a única saída para quem perdia a pessoa que amava? Seria possível que Draco e Hermione estivesse de facto verdadeiramente apaixonados um pelo outro? Ela estava a sofrer a sério com a morte dele... teria sido correspondida nos seus sentimentos quando ele ainda estava vivo?

Achando de que de nada iria servir levá-la à força de volta à festa naquele preciso momento, Harry beijou o topo da cabeça da amiga e regressou à Toca, com a desculpa de que a jovem estava a tomar um pouco de ar fresco e que em breve regressaria para assistir à verdadeira jantar daquele encontro. Para trás ficou Hermione, bailando imaginariamente com a brisa primaveril que a rodeava.

Virou-se uma vez mais e encarou Draco. A sua expressão mostrava uma incredulidade tão exagerada que chegava mesmo a ser um gozo.

- Ouves o Pot...ter, mas não me ouves a mim! – queixou-se ele, com um tom brincalhão. – Afinal, em que ficamos nós?

Hermione desviou o olhar da face dele.

- Eu amo-te, eu quero ficar contigo! Mas eu vou também ultrapassar a tua precoce partida! Vou aceitar que já não estás a meu lado tal como antes. Vou deixar de passar todos os minutos dos meus dias agarrada às tuas memórias. E ao mesmo tempo, vou prometer que nunca te esquecerei e te vou amar até ao dia da minha morte – respirou fundo. – E tu... consegues prometer o que te pedi?

__

Just promise me you'll wait for me

("Apenas promete-me que esperas por mim")

__

'Cos I'll be saving all my love for you

("Porque eu estarei a guardar todo o meu amor para ti")

__

I know I'll be home soon

("Sei que estarei de volta em breve")

__

Promise me you'll wait for me

("Promete-me que esperas por mim")

__

I need to know you feel the same way too

("Preciso saber que sentes o mesmo que eu")

Quando voltou a elevar o olhar, já não encontrou Draco à sua frente. Perdera-se, talvez para sempre. No entanto, não queria continuar a sentir o toque da sua mão quando sabia que ela ainda pertencia ao mundo dos vivos e ele já não. Preferia agora esperar pelo fim da sua vida para estar de novo ao lado dele. E então seria felizes... muito felizes, no reino onde os sonhos se concretizam e não existem situações como aquelas que os separara.

Virou costas ao local onde vira Draco pela última vez e apertou nas mãos a flor que ela mesma colhera do jardim dos Weasleys, convencida de que era um presente do seu amado. Ia regressar à festa de noivado, eles não iriam esperar por si e não pretendia perder o motivo daquela noite tão especial para os seus amigos. O coração apertava já em saudades, mas tinha de ser. Aquela visão da alma de Draco estava a começar a levá-la à loucura!

De súbito, sentiu um vento mais forte e mais quente junto às orelhas. E por entre os murmúrios, pareceu-lhe ouvir os sussurros doces das palavras mágicas que ansiava: "Prometo-te que sim!"

Seria sonho? Uma ilusão daquilo que desejava ouvir? Ou seriam, de facto, palavras que Draco dissera aos ventos para lhas levarem? Fosse o que fosse, era uma mensagem dele e Hermione sabia-o! E por isso, sentia-se agora mais segura e confortável na sua dura caminhada final.

Sorriu. Um sorriso final, enquanto murmurava ela própria ao vento, como resposta:

- Em breve, voltarei para junto de ti!

__

And I'll be home, I'll be home soon

("E estarei de volta, estarei de volta em breve")

****

FIM

****

N/A: mil e um obrigados a JK Rowling (pelas suas personagens e história fantástica), a Beverly Craven (pela sua belíssima música), a JanePotter (minha beta-reader e amiga, sempre a dar-me força para estas coisas da escrita), a Den (pela sua opinião favorável) e, desde já, a todos aqueles que lerem e gostarem desta song que foi feita de coração.

Até breve! XD


End file.
